


Stuck

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle X on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Lantash/Martouf/Samantha Carter, elevator. Sam and Martouf/Lantash are stuck in an elevator and find something to do while they await rescue. Yes, I totally stole the title from the indie movie with Jr Bourne and Amanda Tapping. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes host/symbiote communication.

"What was that?" Martouf wondered.

"The elevator stopped." Sam said.

"We're not yet at the appropriate floor - indeed we seem to be between floors...or am I not reading this display correctly?"

"You're reading it right. We just stopped. I don't know what's wrong. Hopefully it'll start up again soon."

Martouf nodded.

They waited for a couple minutes. Then, when nothing happened, Sam walked to the comm unit on the wall and hit a button.

"Sam here. We're stranded in an elevator around level 17."

The only answer she got was a static crackle. She sighed and tried again. Same result.

She turned to look at Martouf, who looked at her with a frown.

"No one is responding?"

"No." She sighed. "Don't worry, though. We've been having some problems with the comm system -_ and_ the power distribution, since yesterday evening. I guess we should be happy we have light."

As if on command, the light started flickering, then went out.

"This is not happening!" Sam exclaimed, frustrated. She hit the panel just above the comm button. Surprisingly, the light came back on.

She shook her head. "Gremlins."

Martouf looked confused. "Gremlins? What is that?"

"Ah..." Sam looked embarrassed. "It's just...something you say, when things don't work correctly. They're...mischievous little creatures, thought to be responsible for sabotaging thing - especially aircraft."

"Really?" Martouf looked surprised. "Are these Gremlins allied with the Goa'uld?"

Sam laughed. "No, they're not real. They're...um...mythological."

"I see." Martouf said. It was obvious he did not. "Do you have an idea how long we'll be here?"

"It might be several hours, I'm afraid. That's how long it took to fix everything yesterday. Problem is no one knows we're here."

"And the communication system does not work. This is unfortunate. Perhaps we could make loud noises so people will hear us?"

"I doubt that'll work - these walls are pretty thick, but...it's worth trying, I guess..."

They started banging on the walls and yelling. They were quiet, listening, then repeated the attempt. There was no response.

"Terrific! Just how I wanted to spend my afternoon! Stuck in an elevator!" Sam grumbled.

She sat down on the floor, leaning against one of the walls.

Martouf smiled. He looked a little guilty, as if he thought this was actually a pretty good way to spend his afternoon. Trapped with Samantha. He sat down beside her.

They sat like that for maybe 10 minutes, talking a little about this and that. Sam stretched her back from time to time, wincing a little.

"Is something wrong?" Martouf looked concerned.

"My shoulders are killing me! I've worked 12 hours straight at the computers yesterday - and some time today as well. I guess it's my own fault, but..."

"I am certain it was important work." Martouf smiled. "Would you like me to massage your shoulders? I have some experience." He asked, a little shyly.

"Ah..." Sam considered, then decided. Why not? "Yes. That would be great. Thanks."

"Come sit here, then." He clapped the floor just in front of him, smiling a little mischievously.

Sam flushed a little, then sat down between his legs. He began to massage her shoulders. She relaxed and felt how the tension drained away and the pain eased. He really was talented...and he had such strong fingers. They felt wonderful. Sam could not stop herself from thinking about how they would feel against her naked skin. Suddenly, a memory from Jolinar appeared, and she knew _exactly_ how it felt when those fingers touched and caressed her breasts, stomach, inner thighs...._everywhere_.

She gasped, and Martouf stopped immediately, leaning forward to look at her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

She turned a little towards him. "N...no, not at all. I just...um...had a..." She blushed. "...memory flash."

"From Jolinar." It was not a question.

"Yes."

He studied her face, which was still flustered.

*I wonder what she remembered?*

*Considering her reaction, I would think it was of an _intimate_ nature...* Lantash suggested.

*That is my guess as well.*

*Martouf, we should use this opportunity to our advantage. It is rare we get a chance to spend time alone with Samantha.*

*Agreed...though I feel nervous she will reject us.*

*I do not think she will. Remember, she kept looking at us during our most recent mission. She also gave us a - admittedly very short - hug when we arrived today. I believe she is interested, but if you wish, I can take over. You can always tell her it was my fault if she does not react favourably.*

*Please, take over.*

Martouf bowed his head and Lantash took control.

"Samantha...would you like me to continue the massage? I hope the memory from Jolinar was not too...unpleasant.*

"Ahm...it was not..._unpleasant_."

"Good."

Lantash placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them. Sam soon sighed and leaned into his touch, forgetting the awkwardness from before.

Making a decision, Lantash leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Sam froze for a short moment, then relaxed. She did not move away. Encouraged, Lantash kissed her again.

Sam stretched her neck a little, to give him better access. He kissed her at the base of her neck, then slowly worked his way up her neck, then to her ear, kissing and licking.

She made a small sound and leaned back into his arms. Turning a little, she captured his mouth with his. They kissed for some time, slowly moving their lips against each other.

Suddenly, Sam pulled back a little. Lantash looked worriedly at her. Had he overstepped his bounds?

"Samantha?"

"Don't worry...you did nothing wrong. I...I'm just not sure this is a good place for this. We don't know how long it'll be before the elevators start moving again."

"Did you not say it would be several hours?"

"Yes...yes, you're right." She smiled, feeling silly for her worrying. Turning completely towards him, she leaned in to kiss him again. "You're _definitively_ right..."

She ran her tongue over his lips and pushed gently against them. he immediately opened his mouth and granted her entrance. Their tongues tangled, and she threw her arms around him. He embraced her as well, slowly sliding his hands down her back.

He pulled back a little, studying her reaction. He wanted to be certain this was what she wanted before moving forward. Sam opened her eyes and looked into his. Seeing the desire there, he drew her to him and in for another, more passionate kiss.

Sam moaned into his mouth as their bodies pressed against each other and she felt him harden against her. He began to caress her again. Tugging her shirt from her pants, he slid a hand up her back. He revelled in the feel of her naked skin. His other hand touched her breasts through her shirt, tracing her nipples through the material. Sam wanted to touch Lantash as well. Still kissing him, she tried sliding her hands over his uniform, but soon found she wanted his naked skin under her fingers.

She broke the kiss. Still feeling a little dizzy from its intensity, she concentrated on figuring out the fastenings of his Tok'ra uniform. While he certainly looked good in it, she wished he wore the BDUs he had borrowed for their previous mission - she would not be fumbling with those. She found his belt and pulled at it, trying to figure out how to open it and finally succeeded. His vest was easier, but there were still several more parts to the uniform.

Eagerly, Lantash helped her, and in a very short time he only wore his underpants. Sam looked admiringly at him for a moment, then reached out to touch his naked skin. He was strong and fit, with smooth, soft skin. He felt just like he had done in the memory from Jolinar, and Sam licked her lips. She very much looked forward to getting some of her _own_ experiences with him.

She gave him a quick kiss on his mouth, then began trailing kisses down along his jaw to his throat, sucking a little there. He gasped, much to Sam's delight, and she increased the pressure a little before moving on. Reaching his chest, she found one of his nipple and flicked her tongue over it. Feeling his reaction, she grazed it a gently with her teeth before moving on to the other, repeating the treatment there. 

Martouf took over control from Lantash, and immediately pulled her shirt off. He then cupped her breasts, one in each hand. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. Wanting the bra out of the way, he searched for a way to open it. Finding the clasp, he unhooked it and took the garment off her. He admired her for a moment, then smiled and leaned down to kiss her breasts one at a time. He licked and sucked at them, tickling her nipples with his tongue. 

Sam's breath hitched a little and she closed her eyes, enjoying it. Martouf continued kissing her breasts, gliding his hands down to her butt. He then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, as much as he could in this position. Sam rose up a little and pushed them the rest of the way off.

Martouf swallowed as she sat there before him, wearing only her panties. He again let his eyes glide over her body, admiring every part. Prodded by Lantash, he spoke.

"You are _beautiful_, my Samantha."

She smiled, blushing a little. "You're quite an attractive sight yourself."

He threw his arms around her and began kissing her, suddenly desperate in his need for her. He pushed her down on the floor, pinning her there. Sam gasped a little, partly from surprise, but mostly from her desire for him. She felt his hard erection against her, and longed to have it inside her.

She groaned as he began touching her through her panties. Wanting nothing between them, he peeled them off her, then removed his own underwear as well. His fingers returned to the place between her legs he had been pleasuring before. Sam lifted a leg to give him better access, and he began to touch her again, rubbing gently at her clit, then sliding a finger into her. Sam moaned and pushed herself against him. Smiling, he dipped another finger inside her, while teasing her sensitive nub with his thumb.

Sam took his shaft in her hand and began to stroke it, slowly, skillfully. Applying a little pressure, she began almost pumping him. Martouf made a small sound and thrust against her, unable to control himself. He needed her now!

He used a knee to spread her legs a little further. Cupping her butt with one hand, he lifted her up. Sam put her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness against her opening. He pushed inside, gently, slowly, wanting her to get used to his size. He enjoyed the feeling of warm, tight, wetness enveloping him.

She used her legs to pull him closer, arching up towards him at the same time, making him sink in deeper. She made it clear she did not want it to be slow and gentle. It had been far too long since she last did this, and she suddenly needed him desperately. 

Moaning deep in his throat, Martouf began to thrust into her, slower than both of them really wanted, but he did not wish this to end quickly.

Sam rocked her hips in time with his movements, rubbing against him each time, her eyes closed and a look of bliss on her face.

Lantash took control, flashing his eyes and continuing to ride their Samantha, continuing the slow build-up. Pulling almost completely out, then plunging into her again and again. Sam whimpered and bucked up against him, wanting him to move faster, take her harder. Slowly, he began to comply, changing the rhythm, taking her like she wanted.

She slid her hand up his back, grazing the skin lightly with her nails. Reaching his neck, she suddenly felt movement under her fingers. Surprised, she realised she was feeling Lantash directly. He pushed himself up against her hand, and she began stroking him through the skin. He gasped and increased the speed of his thrusting into her, obviously enjoying what she did.

Martouf took over again, not breaking the rhythm. He pounded into her, now very close to coming. Sam suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled him down towards her, grinding herself against him as she climaxed hard. Martouf moaned as her pussy contracted around him. He rammed into her one more time and cried out, emptying himself inside her.

He kissed her sweetly before gently lying down on her,still panting heavily. When he had recovered some, he smiled at Sam, kissing her.

"You are so beautiful - and wonderful. We love you so much."

She smiled back, feeling a little embarrassed at his confession. "You were wonderful...and...and I think I love you to." She kissed him. "I'm sure of it."

They lay like that for some time before they hurried to dress. They had no way of knowing when they would be rescued.

Just as Sam pulled her shirt in place, the elevator started to move again. The doors opened to reveal Daniel and O'Neill. Sam was immensely grateful the elevator had not started 10 minutes earlier.

"Hi! Ah, there you are. The elevators have been down...but you noticed, of course..." Daniel said, feeling stupid.

O'Neill sniffed. "What's that smell?"


End file.
